ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seed Crystal
"Seed of Nihility" only affects job abilities who's timers are not already down. I have tanked this fight several times as PLD/WAR using the ranged strategy while using the Windower plugin "Recast". I've noticed that Seed of Nihility only maxes timers for job abilities that are ready for use when the move is used, i.e. if you just used Sentinel 2 minutes ago (it has a 5 minute recast), and the crystal tosses a Nihility, the timer for Sentinel will not max out again. So you will still get your abilities back after their intial recast is up. Just be sure to use them immediately at risk of losing them again. Tested over the course of ~8 fights, same result every time. Adding this info to the page. --Jarius86 03:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * Last night, I was drawn in as BST/NIN when my first pet died. I was immediately hit by Seed of Nihility, which was absorbed by 2 shadows. A little while later, I was able to use my 2 hour. So I'm guessing that JA timers are only affected if you are damaged by Seed of Nihility.--Lyonheart 20:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't this mob be classified under strucutre rather than given it's own sub-category?-Heretic mkII@ffxi :As I already said, Structures are inanimate things. This thing isn't inanimate. It attacks, it casts spells, it WSs, it talks. --Lordshadow 01:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I just got out of this fight (got it to 5% and ran out of time >.<) but in a moment of desperation did Manafont+Freeze II and it landed for 1371 damage. Is it possible that this has a soft-spot for ice or was it just a lucky pot-shot? --Desudro 04:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :This is quite possible that it weakens with low life. I noticed in a monk burn, we were doing Asuran fists for barely 600-700 damage and ended up doing constantly higher near the end, even 900 at one point. The boss had less than 50% life when I started noticing this. Also, our normal punches were doing 10-20 points higher near the end. Sometimes 30+. --Overgryph 17:37, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Seems that the tank option of choice is PLD/RDM although /WAR seems to work too - my PLD is only 40, so I could be way off on this, but if ALL damage taken in fight is magic damage, why not /WHM? Magic Def+12 from job trait and autoregen cant hurt - if stoneskin wont go off cos of drawin and a RDM in pt can phalanx II you, I dont see much benefit from /RDM besides fastcast and Mag Def I trait. So for PLDs who need this fight but dont have /RDM, would /WHM be a viable alternative? Ropeydonkey 13:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Iron Ram Lance helps with any Paladin performing the kiting tactic. I have confirmed that changing weapons before being copied will make the clone follow suit. I entered with an Iron ram lance on as paladin, and later swapped to a shield quickly to use shield back. During that time, He cloned me and I found myself being chased by a pld punching me with one hand and a shield. *Note: With all of the AOE flying around and spells and whatnot, I spent a good five minutes with my character showing wearing a shield after I had changed back to my lance. ~~Duelmikauzero Asura~~ Knowing how blatantly easy the rest of this storyline was, and knowing SE's Battle Logic team, there must be some 'special strategy' to beating this fight easily. I Dispel/Erase-GA from a SCH could get rid of the charmga I would think. From what I'm hearing, this mob seems to be an anti-melee mob, which seems unfair for those of us who don't have ranged jobs leveled. Is there any way to combat this problem? Post a complaint to Square-Enix on comments and suggestions under catagory "Final Fantasy XI" and they will release a patch to allow more jobs to participate in this battle. Not Really, you CAN take a melee or two, but it's charm move charms ANYONE in range at once. You'll have two or even 3 charmed mandy people to sleep and have hassling you every time. And the charm lasts quite a few minutes too so they're outta the fight. Also if it clones a melee person (especially a melee with multi-hit weapons), it'll hurt the mages alot more then a clone of some mage would). However you can apparently get this done with half of the party smn's and no real tank, just somone to take care of clones. Read down toward the bottom of the Testimonials or do Ctrl-F and look for Duelmikauzero.--DragonIrons 00:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda). Just a little something to note for rngs, Empyreal Arrow seems to be a better ws choice than Sidewinder for this fight. with Velocity Shot up, 300% tp and Sis Kebabi hit for 600+ dmg,and also it can be used from farther away, meaning you can hit the crystal outside the range of most of it's attacks. --Unineko 07:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yesterday when I was doing this fight, there was a list on the page that had all the different Seed moves (Seed of Deference, Seed of Nihility, etc) and their effects. I just had to do this fight again (finally won on our third try :( ) but that list is gone. I thought it was really useful and I just wondered why they were removed and if they could be reinstated? --thanopstru 07:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This is mission page it seems like all that info been transfered to the mob page itself which makes more senseFunsam 21:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) OK so, uncapped 6 person BCNM 30mins stationary boss USES: Draw-in, AOE Charm, Multiple -aga IIIs, Spams AOE TP moves / knockback, Spawns doppelgangers (multiple), Drains your abilities, Regular hits ~50-150, TP 200-400 or 2 shadows, High Defense, High Magic Defense, so all in all a bit tough. Every other account i've read has involved failure @~80% so far. Ropeydonkey 11:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *One strategy confirmed to work is to have a paladin tank constantly run to the side of the room while keeping hate, while ranged damage dealers (Summoners, Rangers, and Corsairs are excellent choices) hit the boss from on top of the ramp. This ensures no one gets charmed and the tank keeps hate throughout the fight. *Another possible strategy is to Zerg with several heavy DDs and a RDM/DRK to Chainspell+Stun the Crystal. If you wipe, no point in trying again as it is already back to 100% by the time you're ready to try again. *It hits very hard, and since all of its attacks are AoE, anyone close will be in trouble. It may be possible to spread out around it, and DoT/Ranged Attack it as long as a tank can keep its attention focused away from the mages. Shadows from Utsusemi seemed pointless since the AoE attacks ignored them. If possible a tank in Magic Def+ equipment would be an excellent choice. *Please take note that the Seed Thrall are summoned when the Seed Crystal takes damage (Perhaps a certain amount of damage taken). Also take notice that the Seed Crystal has party hate and will Draw-in anyone alive, even if they haven't taken action, as long as someone has hate. There is no way to run out of range from it's Draw-in if it targets you (not even by the entrance). *As a BLM I was on stun and clone duty, and I noticed that I missed stunning many AoE spells because I had just started nuking a Seed Thrall clone. Best option is probably to have two stunners like a RDM/DRK to focus on the AoE spells if your BLM focuses on the clones. Also, -gaIII spells were cast every 60 seconds on the dot. One BLM is enough to be the stunner. ** Verified, I was RDM/DRK and Blizzard 3 killed clones easy but the boss WILL time casting -aga3 close to spawning clones. With RDM fast cast I was able to nuke and stun but a few aga's did get through so I went back to stun only *Suggest having a good hand full or powerful melee for the clones since it can spit out quite a few fairly quickly. With a Ranger, have the Ranger focus on the Crystal while other Melee take out the clones that way the Seed continues to take damage. Keep the Tank alive and in good Health. Beware of hate, do not steal it from the tank or things will get ugly if the tank cannot regain hate quickly. Refresh is a good plus for mages to keep people healed, especially for the "2 Hour" Seed of Judgment which does some good damage, standing on top of the ramp will avoid taking damage. *Any DD can easily kill the Seed Thrall, however, jobs that can instantly spike damage are recommended due to their ability to quickly and accurately deal damage with minimal effort from anyone else. Some recommendations are Blue Mage, Puppetmaster (with Spiritreaver automaton), and Black Mage. *DNC can come in useful to this fight, as long as you prepare a backup for when too many clones pop at the same time, they can do a decent job at killing those off, getting TP from it and can therefore heal the tank. *'Seed of Judgment is not a 2-hour ability; it can be used multiple times throughout the battle, more often towards the end.' *'Seed of Judgment' damage is based on your current hp? Hiroyukii 02:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *I was just in a pretty good pty set up as a BLU/NIN, it was PLD/WAR RDM/DRK WHM/BLM RNG/WAR BLM/WHM. Did this setup bout 3x now and made it to 3% & 1% on the crystal. I was used to spam Cannonball on the crystal. It did about 300-500 with Chain Affinity and STR & VIT build with Cocoon. Just the last time, the rng forgot arrows but just me and blm alone got it to 50%. But as we wanted to exit we all went melee on the crystal. When i started using Hysteric Barrage & Frenetic Rip I looked at the damage without CA and saw, it hit for about 400-500 too. So I think BLU spells are not as resisted as the other spells. Figured I let people know so maybe they can try it. *During my fights with Seed Crystal, it has used Seed of Judgment above 50% and on more than one occassion, though it is still more likely for it to use it often at 50% or less. --Akashimo 22:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Wiping Inside The BCNM During two of my five attempts at the BCNM i was drawn in and killed by the crystal, but i hit reraise by accident instead of home pointing and the crystal didn't even attempt to knock me back down, it didn't reaggro until someone drew a weapon to it then it quickly killed everyone again. If the Crystal is lower than 7% and theres a wipe incoming Dia 2 will last long enough to let everyone wipe a Sam to Reraise Meditate enough TP to WS to kill as long as another person can draw its first hit away from the sam to get the Weapon skill off. Angelena 20:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :This is BS. I have wiped countless times (1 win, 8 losses) to this NM and EVERY TIME I get back up, or any one else gets back up or any one does any thing inside the BCNM arena -- ::(within aggro range, not including the door.... which you would not ever die at unless a seed thrall killed you, because the NM does draw in, and you would then die at it's feet - yes, I am aware it does not have feet) -- :the boss WILL reaggro all players within the arena and destroy them. If you did get drawn in and you didn't get attacked, then it either glitched out (I wouldn't be surprised) or someone else had hate and the boss, couldn't figure out what it wanted to cast (i.e. glitched out lol)--Overgryph 17:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Battle Tactics I know this is a weird and archaic idea but has anyone tried SkillChains? It would be like SE to throw something like that in there to make the fight easier somehow, even though it would be hard to pull off. I dunno, just a thought. --Omsagro 06:09, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ZERG In a zerg I did which won thank god, I managed to see a single darkness skillchain go off fully unresisted for 710 dmg (1420 total damage) however I did see other skillchains with i'm guessing around a 50% resist. The party setup for the zerg was DRG/WAR,3 SAM/WAR,RDM/DRK,BRD/WHM. The dragoon brought Opo-opo Necklace with Sleeping Potion and an Icarus Wing. The Bard had on maximum MP gear for a total of around 450mp. The dragoon slept TP while the samurais meditated to 300 tp and waited for meditate recast. While this was happening redmage was buffing with protect IV and shell IV and just a minute prior to take-off started hasting. We then opened up with kind of a coordinated zerg strategy based off of damage estimation, not sure if it will work for everyone but here it goes.. *After melee maxed out TP, Bard uses Soul Voice and doubles up minuet for damage increase. *Melee all use Berserk, Sekkanoki, Deep Breathing and designate someone for the opening Warcry which seems kind of imperative for this to work (we designated dragoon go first warcry). Melee rush in and the following happens within the span of an instant for the first cycle (about 9,000 DMG) *Dragoon uses Angon and follows with Penta Thrust. *Bard casts Wind Threnody and Carnage Elegy. *Red Mage casts Dia III and Chainspell Stun. *All 3 Samurais conduct the first weapon skill volley (all Tachi: Gekko). Melee conducts the following actions for the second cycle (about 11,000 DMG) *Second designated Warcry goes off. *Samurais use Meikyo Shisui and do the second weapon skill volley, then meditate and WS again. (all Tachi: Gekko). *Dragoon follows order Jump> High Jump> Spirit Surge> Jump> High Jump> Impulse Drive Darkness (Skillchain). *Bard readies for Seed of Judgement and readies Divine Seal + Curaga II Once you're this far, hope you only got (about 5,000 left) *Third warcry goes off *Keep on the Curaga II spells and keep the melee afloat, and don't let them die little bard. *Redmage keep stunning if you can! IF NOT BACK UP HEAL! I saw one cure IV in my group. *Samurais and dragoon use Icarus Wing to bring the Mega-boss down to 0 with closing weapon skills Penta Thrust & Tachi: Gekko. NOTES: If Seed Crystal manages to get off Job ability reset, you're screwed! If Seed cystal Manages to charm everyone, Bard needs to make sure to have Horde Lullaby ready, however prepare to die. For some reason, one of our samurai's stated that Tachi: Gekko seemed to work best on the seed crystal so that was the WS of choice. The dragoon actually did impulse drive by mistake but it still managed to do good damage with a L3 skill chain. Other than that, it's a fun strategy and will probably work for most jobs that can spike damage as long as the numbers can add up the damage. -Angrykitty 8:49 05 May 2009 (UTC) UPDATED Won again using the same strategy as above... Samurai horde not necessary for zerg, this setup went much smoother. DRG/WAR, WAR/SAM, SAM/WAR, MNK/WAR, BRD/WHM, RDM/DRK -Angrykitty 12:49 09 May 2009 (UTC) Fealty I just did a run of this, and managed to pop fealty before a seed of judgement....seed of judgement then did 77 damage. So it seems this is like Mijin Gakure in that fealty owns it. Anyone else experienced this? -Ramtrill Seed of Deference Restores MP? I was tanking this guy as RDM/NIN and at one point I was at ~60MP and ~200HP and then got hit with Seed of Deference, charming me and making me a mandy. After the BLM slept me, I notice I had a full MP bar, 900+ MP, however still only had ~200HP. Is this a function of the ability or a possible glitch? I had also been hit by Seed of Nihility several times and during charm convert still had ~2 mins on the recast timer, so it definatly wasn't from convert. For those that are interested, tanking as RDM was fairly easy. Went in with Shell VI and +7 MDB, and -12% Magic Dmg Taken, and used a Terra's Staff (VIT and DEF I do not remember). Regular attacks wuld do 70~130 dmg. Seed of Judgment did ~240. Tier3 -Agas that did hit me only did ~450. These numbers are without stoneskin, but with phalanx, so he didn't do an awful amount of dmg to me. Buffs were a tad difficult to keep up as he would often take 2 shadows at once, and still knock me back with regular hits. The problem was regaining hate after charm from the BLM, who had been using stun on all -agas. I rocky 08:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah my first few runs I got charmed several times and it does restore your MP. This may or may not be intentional. ~Tora 24th June. Physical Damage Reduction drops on -aga I dont have the screen shots to prove this just yet but I will try to get some next I attempt the fight. My last group wiped at 1% (unlucky judgement and then a bad call on the RDM/DRK's part) using this strategy. When the seed casts an -aga spell its physical damage reduction drops enough to allow melees to do decent damage. It still has high defense but it will no longer cut the damage to low levels. Frequent 600-700 drakesbanes were being landed using this method as opposed to the typical 200-400. It does NOT affect its magical resistance though. Atonement was doing a mere 222 every time consistently no matter when I hit. Setup was RDM/DRK, SAM/RNG, DRG/SAM (Has won using this strategy), WHM/SCH, PLD/WAR, and i'm actually drawing a blank on the sixth. I have to head out to work now though so uhhh I'll remember later! O_o ~Tora June 24th 8:02am I forgot to mention that you do still need to stun the -aga spell. ~Tora June 24th 2:39pm Enmity 'Memory'? Weird experience last time I tried this. Party was: PLD/RDM, RDM/DRK, COR/NIN, COR/RNG, BLU/WAR, and I forgot what the 6th was <.<... Anyway! After about 15 minutes, I (BLU) was neck-in-neck at the hate cap with the PLD and the Seed Crystal started drawing me in, so I decided to log hate so I could Cannonball to my heart's content. When I logged back in, the PLD had been charmed by Seed of Deference, completely resetting his hate and shifting everyone else to the top of the hate list. What doesn't make any sense is that as soon as I got back into the party, I became the Seed Crystal's primary target. Once I was dead, it went after the RDM/DRK, the COR/RNG and finally the COR/NIN. I performed no enmity-generating actions between when I logged in and when it started targeting me again, so it should have gone after the RDM, not me. Is it possible that it "remembers" your enmity value for the duration of the fight? --Eremes 19:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Main Page *Solo'able by BST's at lvl 99 using Bloodclaw Shasra and using Charged Whisker when theres 2 or more (cause of the long recast)clones on the field, use reward and alot of mulsums to keep the pet alive, (Maybe 10-15 mulsums and 3-5 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit or higher